Una cosa que no me perdí
by Amgd12
Summary: Historia participante del Concurso "Porque soy tu madre" del foro "El rincón de Rinne" . Ichigo pudo perderse muchas experiencias de una madre con Rinne, pero estaba segura que había una cosa que no se había perdido aun.


**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Una cosa que no me perdí.**

La pequeña Ichigo jugaba con algunas niñas de su salón pues los niños estaban en la etapa de pensar que ellas tenían piojos o algo por el estilo. ¿Rinne habría sido así cuando fue un niño? Tendría que preguntarle a Tamako luego, después de todo se perdió casi 15 años de la vida de su hijo. ¿Se habría enamorado ya de alguna chica? ¿O quizá ya tuvo una novia? Las cuestiones del amor no eran algo que ellos dos hubieran hablado y de lo que habían hablado últimamente era sobre trabajos de shinigamis o sobre dinero. Obviamente ella no podía darle tanto dinero como quisiera pues era una niña pequeña humana y ya no podía trabajar de shinigami.

Pensándolo mejor. ¿Cómo fue Rinne en las diferentes etapas de su vida? ¿Habrá sido como Sabato? Un escalofrió de miedo la recorrió, compadecía a Tamako en ese sentido por haber tenido un hijo tan desastroso. Sin embargo, al ver a su hijo parecía ser una persona totalmente opuesta a su padre. Un alivio inexplicable la domino.

Salió de la escuela con pensamientos sobre la vida de su hijo y que habrá pasado por su cabeza en esos momentos. ¡Maldita la hora en la que reencarno!

-¡Ichigo-chan! –alzo su cabeza sorprendida encontrándose con la joven Sakura y su hijo en la puerta de la escuela.

-¡Sakura-chan, Rinne! –saludo acercándose a ellos. -¿Sucede algo?

-Tamako-san nos pidió entregarle esto. –Sakura extendió sus manos mostrándole lo que parecía ser un libro pues estaba envuelto en papel.

-Creo que era un álbum. –comento Rinne al ver el rostro de su madre lleno de curiosidad.

-¡¿Un álbum?! ¡Justo lo que quería! –confeso totalmente emocionada mientras daba saltitos con el libro entre sus manos. Podía ser que recordó su vida pasada como madre, pero era más que obvio que la niña que actualmente era se manifestaba aun. -¡Sakura-chan, Rinne! ¿Les gustaría verlo conmigo?

-¿Eh? –ambos estaban sorprendidos por la petición, pero terminaron aceptando.

Los tres se dirigieron a la casa de la pequeña niña y se adentraron en su habitación. Ichigo sirvió té y coloco el álbum sobre el piso de su cuarto acotándose en medio de los dos jóvenes.

-Le había comentado a Tamako que quería ver el álbum de fotos de Rinne… -al abrir el libro las fotos de Rinne de pequeño fueron lo que gobernó en las primeras 20 hojas. -¡Me hubiera encantado ayudarte en tu primera tarea shinigami! –la pequeña hiso un ligero berrinche expresando lo inconforme que estaba con el hecho de haber perdido tantas vivencias de su hijo.

Las fotos seguían pasando pero se detuvo en una donde estaba Rinne con su suegro en lo que parecía que habían ido a pescar. Le hubiera gustado convivir más con su suegro, pero estaba consciente de que ya debía haber reencarnado hace algún tiempo.

Al ver esa foto algo raro le cruzo por la cabeza: ¿Rinne habrá encontrado una pareja? Y si la tiene ¿Cómo sería su relación? ¿Cómo ella y Sabato o como Tamako y su suegro? ¿O algo totalmente distinto?

-Rinne. –el aludido la miro fijamente esperando las palabras de su madre. -¿Alguna vez tuve alguna nuera?

El joven la miro con el ceño fruncido y después suspiro pesadamente.

-No, nunca. No podía ni puedo darme ese lujo –contesto finalmente desviando la mirada.

-Ya veo… -se giro rápidamente a Sakura. –Y tu Sakura-chan. ¿Tienes novio?

-¿Eh?... No, la verdad no he pensado en eso. –Ichigo sin poder evitarlo sonrió y miro de reojo a su hijo.

-¿Y no tienes a alguien que te guste?

-Yo… -¡Qué suerte tenía! Justo en ese momento el celular de la joven sonó y ella no tuvo más remedio que contestar. Después de unos segundos ella colgó y se disculpo. –Lo lamento Ichigo-chan, Rokudo-kun. Pero había olvidado que mi madre hoy no quería que llegara tarde. ¡Nos vemos mañana! –la joven salió corriendo de la habitación.

Un pequeño silencio se instalo entre ellos dos hasta que la joven niña se giro con una gran sonrisa maliciosa a su hijo.

-Así que… Rinne. –el joven sintió un escalofrió al sentir esa mirada penetrante sobre él. –Confiesa, ¡te gusta Sakura-chan!

El rostro del pelirrojo mostro un pequeño sonrojo, pero era apenas visible. ¡Suerte que ella tenía instinto de madre!

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¿Intuición de madre? Sinceramente no sabría explicarlo.

La pelea de miradas no parecía querer parar. Si eso seguía Rinne podría contestarle y ella quedaría muy feliz.

-Madre, creo que tenía un trabajo en la caseta. Me tengo que ir. –Rinne se levanto de su lugar colocándose su haori del inframundo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no Rinne! ¡Tú no te vas hasta que no me contestes! –la pequeña igualmente se levanto con los puños cerrados.

-¡Me tengo que ir! –justo en el momento en el que él iba a traspasar la ventana del cuarto sintió como algo se enredaba a su pie. -¿Una cuerda?

Su madre sostenía el otro extremo de la cuerda. Suerte que le había dado de comer a Rokumon y el gatito negro le había traído una cuerda especial del otro mundo.

-¡Conteste Rinne!

-¡No tengo nada más que decir!

-¡Como tu madre, te ordeno que me lo digas!

-¡No se dé que hablas!

 **-** ¿Tú crees que yo nací ayer? ¡Se te nota a leguas que te gusta! –la fuerza que su madre aplicaba en la cuerda era más de lo que había pensado, pero él aun era más fuerte que el cuerpo actual de su madre.

-Ichigo. ¿Qué sucede? –en ese momento su madre entro en la habitación. –Escuche muchas gritos… -la mujer fue bajando su tono de voz al ver como su hija sostenía una cuerda, pero lo extraño era que del otro extremo de la cuerda no sostenía nada.

Ichigo ni Rinne se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la mujer y seguían discutiendo.

-¡Soy tu madre Rinne! ¡No le mientas nunca a tu madre! –ella parecía aplicar mucha fuerza en jalar esa cuerda que, en parecido de su madre, no sostenía nada.

Justo en ese momento Rinne soltó una bomba de humo que logro que el cuarto se llenara de humo haciendo que su madre tosiera. La madre de Ichigo tosió sorprendida ¿De dónde había salido tanto humo?

-¡¿Mamá?! –que mala suerte, su madre en ese momento estaba en el cuarto. Estaba consciente de que su madre no vería nada de Rinne, pero el resto de utensilios por supuesto que lo podía ver.

-¡¿Qué sucedió Ichigo?! -La mujer le tomo de la pequeña mano. -¡No juegues así con tus amigos imaginarios! –genial, ahora su madre la creería una loca niña. -¡Además no se que hace tanto humo en tu cuarto! ¡Tendremos que hablar con tu padre por tener esa clase de cosas en tu cuarto! –la mujer parecía muy alterada.

-Pero mamá… -grandioso. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué fue un shinigami?

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Bajaremos inmediatamente con tu padre!

Ichigo inflo ligeramente las mejillas.

-¡No huiras por siempre Rinne!

Lo único que la consolaba era saber que por lo menos, de muchas vivencias de Rinne, no se había perdido de su primera nuera…

 **Fin.**

¡Holiwis muffins!

¡Ya no me siento sucia por no escribir nada sobre KNR! Sinceramente se me hacía gracioso la discusión de Rinne e Ichigo para que su madre de Ichigo la creyera loca. La historia como ven participa en…

Historia participante del Concurso "Porque soy tu madre" del foro "El rincón de Rinne".

Pues lo admito, me lance un maratón de KNR para recordar cómo era Ichigo, porque ya tiene un tiempo que no veía el anime y que no leía el manga. Ja ja.

¡Pues nos vemos!

¡ADIOS!


End file.
